The Truth of Heart
by Kokuo Ryoichi
Summary: Malam yang dingin, mencoba berkata tentang hal yang sebenarnya dengan bibir tergetar menahan dingin. melawan dunia yang kejam serta perasaan yang egois. ONESHOT. GaaHina. AU. Wajib baca karena Author bersiap untuk HIATUS ..


Hai~

Maaf, sepertinya terlalu lama saya update.

Jadi, ini cerita terakhir saya, karena setelah ini saya akan HIATUS dengan jangka waktu yang sangat amat panjaaaaaaaaaaaang.

Tapi, saya janji setelah saya kembali nanti, akan ada cerita-cerita yang FRESH yang akan disajikan.

So… keep smile, and happy reading ! ^~^

* * *

Siang begitu cepat berlalu. Ketika teriknya mentari digantikan oleh indahnya bulan yang membawa gelapnya malam tiba, angin mulai berhembus dengan ringan. Rintikan air hujan mulai turun membasahi permukaan tanah yang kering. Bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus semakin kencang, menerbangkan daun-daun yang menempel pada dahan yang menari-nari sesuai dengan arah angin berhembus.

Malam ini, bulan purnama. Indah saat bulan bulat penuh, membawa kedamaian kepada siapapun yang memandangnya. Anggun, nan cantik bagai emas yang mengambang di permukaan langit malam yang menyeramkan. Tanpa bintang, hanya sesekali terlihat sambaran kilat yang disusul oleh gemuruh petir yang menggetarkan hati. Hujan semakin deras, ketika sesosok bayangan manusia mulai nampak dikejauhan disorot oleh sinar bulan yang remang. Berjalan perlahan, namun pasti. Tapi entah apa maksudnya berjalan di tengah hujan deras di malam ini.

Sosoknya yang tegap, berhias rambut merah yang basah oleh air hujan dengan bibir yang sedikit gemetar oleh dinginnya angin yang berhembus. Namun, sorot matanya yang tajam, dingin, mencoba berbicara kepada siapapun yang melihatnya, bahwa dia tidak sedang bermain di tengah hujan ini.

Sesekali dia berhenti, menengok ke atas dimana bulan sedang mencoba membuat jalan yang di laluinya sedapat mungkin penuh cahaya yang ia hasilkan.

"Hei kamu!"

Seseorang memanggilnya… tepat di depannya, seseorang sedang berdiri di bawah payung yang lebar.

"…"

Orang itu berjalan mendekatinya yang masih diam mencoba melihat dengan jelas siapa orang ini.

"Kamu… Gaara! Apa yang kamu lakukan!"

"Hinata...?"

Hinata… siapapun orang itu ternyata mengenal Gaara… ya seseorang dengan rambut merah serta sorot matanya yang sedingin es.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" kata Hinata sambil berjalan kearah Gaara.

"…"

Hinata yang telah sampai di tempat Gaara berdiri, membagi temapt dibawah payungnya.

"Kamu sedang apa disini?" tanyanya heran.

"Berjalan… jalan…" jawab Gaara.

"Di tengah hujan! Ini sudah malam Gaara! Dan lihat… bajumu basah semua! Apa kamu tidak kedinginan! Kamu sudah gila, hah!" kata Hinata marah.

"Lalu… apa urusanmu?" kata Gaara dingin.

"…"

Hinata memandang Gaara dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Hinata tidak habis pikir, bagaimana Gaara dapat berbicara seperti itu.

"Gaara… a, aku 'kan pacarmu!" kata Hinata dengan bibir bergetar.

"…"

Hujan semakin deras, diiringai dengan hembusan angin yang berhembus bagai badai.

Hinata yang sedari tadi menahan dinginnya udara, sekarang menahan agar tak ada air matanya yang jatuh…

"Kamu tahu…" Gaara memandang hinata dalam-dalam. "Rasanya kesepian… sendiri dalam tekanan dalam tekanan makhluk bernama manusia yang sangat egois? Tak pernah sekalipun memandang jika mereka tak benar-benar butuh? Tak pernah memandang kamu ada saat mereka tidak membutuhkanmu… berusaha berbaur, namun tak lebih dari layaknya batu kecil yang rapuh? Selalu merasa terasingkan saat kamu berada… walau di tengah kerumunan manusia…"

"…"

Hinata tertunduk. Air matanya tak sanggup lagi ia tahan, terjatuh sebulir demi bulir lalu berlomba dengan derasnya air yang turun. Sadar akan kata-kata Gaara yang sepertinya ditujukan untuk dirinya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan disini… hanya melawan kejamnya malam, mencoba meniti kembali langkah dimana aku berada di siang tadi. Namun, entah mengapa aku tidak menemukan jejak keberadaanku sebelumnya. Lalu, dimana aku yang siang tadi berada? Lalu untuk apa aku ada… sekarang? Apa aku sudah bukan menjadi sesuatu? Apa aku hanya tinggal diam… menunggu kematian yang datang untuk puluhan juta detik yang terabaikan?"

"Ga, Gaara… hentikan." Kata Hinata terisak. Mencoba menghentikan kata demi kata yang terucap dari bibir seorang Gaara yang menyakitkan hatinya. "Aku… aku tahu itu aku. Tapi… percayalah itu bukan… bukan maksudku untuk… untuk seperti itu!"

"…"

Derasnya tangisan Hinata kini sama dengan derasnya air yang turun dari awan yang ikut bersedih karena kesalahpahaman dalam memahami hati masing-masing kedua orang yang saling menyayangi ini.

Malam berjalan sangat pelan. Mengharuskan mereka, apapun yang berada di sekitar Gaara dan Hinata merasakan sesaknya dada yang memburu antara melawan paksaan menahan perasaan yang meluap, dengan kejamnya hembusan angin yang begitu menusuk sampai ke sumsum tulang.

"Kamu tidak pernah… sekalipun memahamiku. Kamu tak akan mengerti bagaimana kepenatan jiwa yang aku rasakan karena kamu tidak pernah sadar bahwa arti aku satu-satunya adalah ketika berada di sampingmu." Kata Gaara.

Hinata yang mendengarnya, entah apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Perasaan dimana pada satu sisi ia merasa bersalah, dan di satu sisi ia merasa senang.

"Berusaha mencapai puncak… di hatimu. Kamu sadar? Aku rasa tidak…" kata Gaara kemudian.

Hinata yang tadinya ada, walau sedikit perasaan senang, sekarang menjadi sebuah persaan dimana dia merasa sangat bodoh, merasa sangat bersalah. Sadar akan kebodohannya dalam memahami Gaara adalah sesuatu yang sia-sia, karena pada akhirnya… dia tidak sama sekali memahami Gaara.

"Dan sekarang… kamu datang mempersingkat waktuku. Aku telah kembali… kembali ke masa dimana semua hal terasa asing. Semua hal yang bermula dengan cercaan ketika mata ini terbuka. Apapun, siapapun, dimanapun… kapanpun smua terasa sama. Sungguh sangat monoton perasaan yang timbul akibat tekanan batin… terasa sangat menyakitkan. Dan membuatku sadar… temaptku bukan di dalam hatimu."

Kata-kata Gaara membuat Hinata berdebar kencang. Nafasnya memburu, mencoba keras mencerna dengan segala kemampuan apa yang barusan Gaara katakana.

"Ga, Gaara…! Apa… apa maksudmu!" tanya Hinata.

"Walau aku berada di dalam lingkaran hidupmu, tapi kini aku merasa berada di luar. Aku hanya sebuah batu kecil, di tengah semak belukar teman-temanmu yang berharga. Kamu sadar? Kamu tahu? Aku bukan lagi siapa-siapa, bukan apa-apa… lalu, dimana? Tempat dimana aku menjadi keberadaan yang dibutuhkan? Walau aku berusaha, sekeras apapun itu, ternyata aku tak dapat menemukan puncak dari hatimu. Dan aku sadar, bukan aku…"

Kata-kata Gaara yang terakhir itu membuat Hinata sadar. Betapa bodohnya dirinya selama ini. Secara tidak langsung dia menyakiti Gaara. Tak pernah sekalipun memahami apa yang ada di dalam hatinya. Dia menyesal, tak dapat menjaga apa yang seharusnya dijaga.

Gaara melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih dengan derasnya air mata yang keluar dari matanya.

"Gaara… tunggu!" teriak Hinata.

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menengok ke belakang. Hatinya mencelos, melihat rupa Hinata yang tak karuan.

"A, aku tahu… aku salah. A, aku bodoh,sangat bodoh. Namun… namun satu hal yang harus… ya harus kamu tahu. Adalah… aku. Aku… sangat mencintaimu. Hah…" Hinata kehabisan kata-kata, namun bibirnya tersenyum. Entah bagaimana caranya, dengan perasaan yang sungguh tidak karuan itu dia masih bisa tersenyum.

Gaara yang mendengar kata-kata Hinata hanya diam. Memandangi wajah Hinata yang penuh dengan air mata.

"Aku tahu… aku sering… sering sekali meniggalkanmu. Sering sekali aku tidak sadar… kalau kamu marah. Ya… aku tahu aku bodoh. Itu yang membuatmu ingin segera pergi dari aku. Hanya saja… aku… aku…"

Hinata tenggelam dalam tangisannya. Kata-katanya seolah tertelan derasnya air mata yang keluar.

Gaara yang melihat Hinata seperti itu, sedikit meluluhkan hatinya. Dia berjalan kearrah Hinata, kemudian mengelus lembut rambut Hinata ketika samap idi tempat Hinata berdiri.

"A, aku mohon Gaara. Ja, jangan tinggalkan aku…" kembali lagi Hinata tenggelam dalam tangisannya.

Gaara yang melihatnya, seketika muncul sebuah perasaan yang sangat mengganggu. Hati dan pikirannya menjadi kacau, dia tak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat sekarang.

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam tanpa mengeluarkan satu katapun. Namun Hinata masih tetap menangis, sedangkan Gaara masih terlalu kacau pikirannya.

"Aku…" kata Gaara setelah dia berhasil sedikit mengendalikan emosinya. "Maukah kamu berjanji?"

"A, apapun asal… sala kamu tidak pergi Gaara."

"Aku tahu… ini sedikit egois. Hanya saja…"

"Apa… Gaara?"

"Jangan pernah, menganggapku hanya sebagai hiasan saja. Lalu… kamu harus selalu ada untuk aku…"

"…" Hinata tak mampu menjawab, hanya hanya dia mengangguk pelan, sambil tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan membuatmu kesepian lagi… Gaara."

"…" Gaara hanya diam, memndang dalam-dalam kedua mata Hinata yang masih berair. Lalu, dengan lembut ia menyeka air mata dengan jari-jarinya yang besar.

"Aku… aku sayang kamu…" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Gaara…"

HInata memeluk Gaara dengan erat. Seakan ia tak mau melepaskan Gaara walau sebentar.

Malam ini, menjadi sebuah awal yang baru bagi mereka berdua. Dimana sebuah janji yang sederhana mampu membuat mereka berdua bersatu lagi.

Bagai mengerti, hujan perlahan berhenti, menyisakan rintikan air hujan yang yang indah bersinarkan sinar bulan, layaknya permata yang jatuh dari mata seorang bidadari.

Mereka berdua yang beberapa saat lalu melawan keadaan dengan perasaan yang hampir musnah, kini menyatu dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Menyatukan perasaan satu sama lain. Mencoba menutupi apa yang kosong, apa yang hilang.

Bulan… menjadi saksi bisu yang memegang teguh janji mereka. Bersinar indah, melawan dunia yang kejam.

* * *

And… FINISH !

Well, seperti biasa **review**-nya sangat saya nantikan.

Hohohoho~ bye-bye guys !

Have a nice day yap !


End file.
